Eladventures
by EpicMaker
Summary: <html><head></head>Ok, fine that last summary wasn't sufficient to the plot. THE TRUTH IS.. THERE ARE MULTIPLE PLOTS! THE ONLY WORD TO DESCRIBE THIS IS RANDOM! AND YOU WILL GET A SENSE OF RANDOMNESS ONCE YOU READ IT! Ok.. fine here's a taste. *badassery* *PEWPEWPEW* *KAWAIIIIIIIIIII!* *Elsword gets stabbed in the back.. literally* *KAHAHHAHAHHAAHAHHA HAXORS* You get it. NOW START READING! *SATEL-</html>
1. WHAT NO PROLOGUE?

**Eladventures**

_Hello, these are just the random adventures of Elsword and the rest of the Elgang! The Characters can switch between their three 2__nd__ Job classes!_

_**Characters and other things belong to KOG/Kill3rcombo.**_

_**The characters can change between their three 2**__**nd**__** job classes (and combine them).**_

_**Characters' Usual Classes**_

Elsword: Infinity Sword

Aisha: Void Princess

Rena: Night Watcher

Raven: Reckless Fist

Eve: Code Nemesis/Battle Seraph

Chung: Deadly Chaser

Ara: Yama Raja

Elesis: (I want Elsword to keep looking for her. She may come in the future.)

Add: (He'll be added later)

_**So let's begin!**_

In Hamel, the Elgang are surrounded by Shadow Monsters and ready their weapons.

Elsword: Two O' Clock! *points at the monster by Raven*

Raven: Elsword, this is 2.5D game, Monsters are either in front of you, behind you, or above you. *tosses book at Elsword while stabbing monster with Nasod claw*

Aisha: …Or below you.

Elsword: Be quiet! _ You're breaking the fourth wall! *glances through the pages of the book labeled Elwiki* Besides, we need to get out of this field!

Rena: Elsword, We've been standing here the whole time waiting for the monsters to keep respawning!

Elsword: Wat. ._.

_Field Boss: Shadow Octupus has appeared._

Elsword: Yes! It's here! Let's do this Conwell! It's time to—

Raven: Just… stop.

Chung: Say hello… to my little friend. *reveals destroyer* PEW PEW PEW

Rena: *fires arrows at the squid* FOR SKYDOESMINECRAFT

_*awkward silence* _

Chung: That's an octopus.

The Octopus, enraged at being called a squid, grabbed the Elgang with its tentacles!

Elgang EXCEPT Chung: O_o

Elsword: Wait, EXCEPT Chung? CHUNG YOU WEREN'T GRABBED SAVE US!

Chung: SHH, I'm reloading.

Raven: WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID SILVER SHOOTER.

Chung: Fine. =_=' *Transforms into Tactical Trooper* Using the El Essence, I call upon the power of…..

_Satellite Rainnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…._

Rest of the Elgang: OH GOSH STOP! O_o'

_They're sent flying and they feel the pain._

_SATELLITE RAINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!_

To sum it all up, he finishes the song and everything blows up.

**THE END **of the chapter.

Author's Note: Yes, I planned Satellite Rain from the beginning. Plus I was bored so I decided to write Eladventures. So yeah. That's pretty much it. Also with the SKYDOESMINECRAFT thing. I sometimes like to play with their characters a lot. So try to pretend that Rena didn't really say that if you didn't like it. ;D

Oh yeah, I'm sorry it was a bit short, I'm not known for my long length of free time.


	2. Time and Space

**Eladventures**

**_Characters and other things belong to KOG/Kill3rcombo._**

The Elsword Gang are back at their base (assuming they have one) after tremendously beating up Chung for singing Satellite Rain in the last chapter.

Elsword: That… was terrifying.

Aisha: What?

Elsword: Chung.

Aisha: Oh.

_FLASHBACK_

"YOU DOUCHE!"

"THROW HIM IN THE FIRE!"

*punch* *kick* *punch kick*

Chung: Don't blame me for my Hyper Active.. ;_;

*more punching* *more kicking*

_BACK TO THE PRESENT_

Aisha: You know, I kind of feel bad for throwing his clothes in the fire.

Elsword: We never did that. :I

Aisha: Shh, I'm trying to tip off the readers. _

Elsword: You're breaking the fourth wall again.

Raven: *Breaks through the door* Guys, we have reports of stolen El gems.

Elsword: Well, it DEFINITELY isn't Banthus. *sarcasm*

Banthus at his base: HUE HUE HUE THEY'RE NEVER GOING TO FIND OUT THAT I HAVE STOLEN THE PRICELESS EL GEMS HUE HUE HUE

Elsword: Yeah it was Banthus. Let's go kill him.

Chung: WAIIIIT! I want to come with you!

Elgang: *Tosses Chung Into closet*

Elsword: So, we're never going to allow Chung to leave the base again… any arguments?

Rena: No.

Raven: Never.

Aisha: Nuh-uh.

So basically, the group runs over to Banthus' base to knock him out and take back the El gems.

Banthus: HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!

Raven: We took the dungeon level.

Banthus: Damnit KOG.

Elsword: Anyway… *yawns* we have come… to bring back the El gems.

Banthus: HAHHAHAHHA AS IF!

Elsword: *raises a million Conwells*

Raven: *Readies claw and does a fighting pose*

Rena: *loads up three bows*

"CHARRGE!" The El Search Party and Banthus clash.

Banthus: *does ninja moves in order to avoid Conwells*

The Elgang are surrounded by Banthus' Army of Thieves.

Raven: Tsk. There's no end to them.

Suddenly, there is a burst in SPACE-TIME!

_**?: YOU FOOLS… It is time for you all to meet your end. *charges up an ultimate time-space spell of destruction…***_

Bam! The mysterious figure suddenly had blue fire around him.

Elgang: Chung!

Chung: Hi guys! Guess who I brought with me?

Ara: Hello.

_**?: Ugh… how dare you attempt to stop the ruler of Space-Time the being with the knowledge of EVERYTHING!? *summons bosses from other dungeons***_

_Nine-Tails and Freiturnier activated. __**THUMP.**_

Chung: Taste silver bullets! *POW, POW, POW*

_**Ruler of Space Time: *fires laser at Chung increasing his gravity by 1000%***_

Elsword: No! I never thought I had to use this… but.. BY USING ONE EL ESSENCE I ACTIVATE…..

SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORDDDD RAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!

_**Ruler of Space Time: Ha. No effect.**_

Elsword: Ugh, what?! … *blacks out*

?: Elsword. Wake up.

Elsword: Huh? What? Sis?!

Elsword woke up to being surrounded by monsters.

Elesis: Elsword, listen. I need you to stay back.

Elsword: But I can take care of them by myself!

Elesis walks forward, straight through Elsword.

Elsword: *looks behind to see that Elesis was talking to a younger version of him, Knight-class him*

Elesis: Keep training hard, and maybe you'll become a strong knight someday. *Throws a wave of flames at a group of enemies* Protect your friends, no matter what. Maybe, I can come back and see how much you've improved. *after clearing the enemies, she turned to face knight-class Elsword.* I'm sorry I have to leave you now. Be strong, and don't let yourself fall to your enemies. *she then turns and runs away to the village*

Elsword: … I remember this… this is when my sister watched me train. She mysteriously disappeared… I have to keep looking for her!

Holding back his tears, he engulfed in flames and stood up.

Elgang: Elsword?!

Elsword: So… You know everything, huh? Well then tell me where my sister is! *starts raining swords*

_**Ruler of Space-Time: I cannot disclose such information.**_

Elsword:** TELL ME!**

**Elsword jumps on Wally's head and slices his head off.**

_**Ruler of Space-Time: I simply cannot.**_

Elsword:** Where is she?!**

_**Ruler of Space-Time: I said I cannot tell you.**_

**Elsword is about to close in for the kill when—**

_**Ruler of Space-Time: AAAAAAGHHH! *engulfs in flames***_

Elgang: ?

?: I'm right here.

Through the intense fire tornado going around in the dungeon, they could see the dark silhouette of the Red Haired Knight.

_**The End**_ of the chapter


	3. Return of the Red-Haired Knight

**_Eladventures_**

**_Characters and other things belong to KOG/Kill3rcombo._**

**Let us continue da Eladventures. =_=**

Elsword: Sis?

Chung: HOLY CRAP ELESIS, YOU BLEW HIS FACE OFF!

Elesis: My pleasure. *takes a bow* And Elsword, You have grown much…

Elsword: *cries*

Elesis: …stronger. *facepalm*

Raven: Elesis, if the Ruler of Space-Time is dead, then shouldn't we all be dead?

Elesis: No, they will simply get a new ruler. It's just that this ruler was distorting space-time for no reason, so I had to hunt him down. Anyway, I thought I'd come and visit for a while.

Elsword: YOU'D WHAT?! *dies*

Raven: *uses resurrection stone*

So the group returns to the base to show Elesis around.

Elesis: So this isn't exactly a home, but it is a home?

Chung: Yeah, so we're like hobos! *gets crushed into the ground*

Elsword: Ehehehe… what he means was "so we all are homies!"… Right guys?

Raven: *facepalm*

Elesis: So, how about you guys show me how you fight? Like in a dungeon?

Elsword: O-of course! *enters dungeon* Alright, so this is the Altera Core. There are a bunch of lasers here.

_FLASHBACK_

ZAP "ow."

ZAP "ow…"

ZAP "OW!"

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPP "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

_BACK TO THE PRESENT_

Elesis: You're spending too much time trying to confuse the enemy by running around him. Just cut through him already.

Elsword: HEY YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO IT THE FAST WAY! _

Elesis: Well, you got an S on the dungeon, that's pretty good.

Elsword: Thanks.

Elesis: I'm pretty sure you would have gotten an SS if you could have—

Elsword: DON'T TALK ABOUT MY LASER BURNS!

Elesis: *sighs*

Elsword: What's wrong?

Elesis: I have to leave soon, so I'll need to leave you with your friends again.

Elsword: Already?! But… why?

Elesis: I can't stay here for long, the world depends on me more than you depend on me. I'm sorry.

Elsword: O- okay…

Elesis: Hopefully I can return soon. But in the meantime, take care. *runs off*

Raven: Must suck, having your sister running away to save the world.

Elsword: *Punches Raven in the face*

Later that day…

Chung: GUYS! SOMEONE'S ROBBED THE BANK!

Elsword: Oh no! TO THE EL MOBILE!

*Spinning Elsword Logo flies into the screen*

*wheels pop*

Chung: I think my Destroyer is too heavy for the thing.

Elsword: FUUUUUU-

*gets upgraded wheels from Add*

Elsword: Alright, now it's time to get this show on the road! *literally*

Aisha: _The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round!_

Elsword: AISHA STOP SINGING, THIS LITERALLY ISN'T A BUS! STAHP!

Aisha: _The doors on the bus go open and close, open and close, open and close. _*plays with the door options on the car*

Elsword: AISHA STAHP WE'RE DRIVING! *crash*

Raven: Fuck.

So the group walks all the way to the bank in Hamel.

Chung: Guys! I found the stolen treasure! *Goes to open a treasure chest*

Elgang: WAIT THAT CHEST HAS A HEALTH BAR UNDER IT!

*chomp*

The group spends an extra hour trying to get Chung out of the chest.

Elsword: Oh… we finally…. *yawns* found you….time… to die.

Tricky: OH BUT I AM THE TRICKY! NONE SHALL SIMPLY GET PAST ME AND GET THE ED BACK, NEVAR!

Elsword: *stabs the tricky* Ok let's go home guys.

Tricky: NOO HE HAS FOILED MY PLANNNN!

_NEXT EPISODE ON EL MAN AND HIS HOMIES_

_**The End**_of the chapter.

Author's note: Finished the third chapter! Every three chapters there will be a special chapter, so yeah. Sorry if this chapter was a bit sloppy, it's 12 o' clock here. So goodnight.


	4. SLICE STAB SIZZLE ZAP ZOOM Wait What?

**Eladventures **_**SPECIAL #1 it is baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!**_

The Elgang are at the base sparring arena.

Elsword: Ha! Now you know how it feels… to be dominated.. by an INFINITY SWORD! *laughs*

Aisha: You're so mean. ;_;

Elgang: *claps in boredom*

Aisha: One day I'll beat you… if I can get my skills back…

A voice that's randomly in her head: I can help you with that.

Aisha: You can get my skills back?!

AVTRIHH: Yes.

Aisha starts to glow bright purple and is lifted up in the air.

Aisha: I feel… like I'm getting stronger! Yes!

Chung: She can fly!

Raven: *starts humming X-files theme*

Rena: -_-

Chung: *starts to play guitar on his destroyer*

Rena: =_='

Raven: *starts to sing opera*

Rena: JUST STOP. *fires arrows at Aisha*

Chung and Raven: *stops singing immediately*

Aisha: *falls*

AVTRIHH: Uh-oh. The sequence was disturbed. Going for backup plan.

**WWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…..**

Elsword and Aisha: *black out*

Elsword wakes up to hear screams from Aisha's room.

Elsword: *breaks open door* WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!

Aisha: Why the hell is my hair purple?! Whoever did this to me will get stabbed by my sw—staff?

Elsword: Hello Elsword. I'm you. ^_^

**Format Change: Elsword and Aisha switched bodies.**

**Character's body (actual person): TextTextblablabla**

Aisha (Elsword): Ha! So you think you can beat me just by casting some spell? I'll show you!

Elsword (Aisha): Actually, I don't know how this happened. But I'll take your challenge. ^_^

Aisha (Elsword): TAKE THIS! FIREBAL- *gets burned by fireball* OWW!

Elsword (Aisha): Ha! You have no idea how to use my spells! *slashes with Conwell*

Aisha (Elsword): *gets knocked off platform* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! O_o'

Elsword (Aisha): Ha! Now you know how it feels… to be dominated.. by an INFINITY SWORD! *laughs*

Aisha (Elsword): DON'T STEAL MY LINES!

Later…

Aisha (Elsword): RAVEN YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!

Raven: Not now Aisha.

Aisha (Elsword): But IT'S AN EMERGENCY!

Raven: I'm busy. *flicks him away*

Aisha (Elsword): Oh, so you want to play THE HARD WAY?! *punches Raven*

**FLASH!**

Raven (Elsword): Woah! Thanks for the help Raven.

Aisha (Raven): HEY! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO, AISHA?!

Raven (Elsword): We switched bodies. And I'm Elsword, not Aisha.

Aisha (Raven): Wait.. ELSWORD? COME BACK HERE! BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Later…

Raven (Elsword): HA! I'M BACK!

Elsword (Aisha): Woah! Since when were you Raven?

Raven (Elsword): Cuz I can.

Elsword (Aisha): Well… Then DIE! *slashes*

Raven (Elsword): *blocks* Woah! This arm is more powerful than I thought! TAKE THIS! *blasts fire from arm*

Elsword (Aisha): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *falls off base*

Raven (Elsword): HA! Now I remain champion! Now give me back my body.

Elsword (Aisha): Wait, first how did you become Raven?

Raven (Elsword): I don't know, I just touched him. Now give me back my body.

Elsword (Aisha): NEVAR! *dashes off*

Raven (Elsword): COME BACK HERE!

Later…

Elsword (Aisha): Helllllllooo Chung, how are you?

Chung: I'm reading a fanfiction on my computer. #BREAKINGFOURTHWALLSLIKEABRAUSE

Elsword (Aisha): Well, would you like to pause for a hug?

Chung: Not now Aisha. *turns to face Aisha* Wait… Elsword?

Elsword (Aisha): *closes in for the hug…*

Chung: Elsword… This isn't like you….

Elsword (Aisha): *gets closer*

Chung: Elsword! Stay back!

Elsword (Aisha): *almost to the embrace*

Chung: ELSOWRD JUST STAHPP!

Elsword (Aisha): *hugs*

**FLASH!**

Elsword (Chung): What the heck…. Wait… why am I seeing myself?

Chung (Aisha): Yes! So it does work!

Elsword (Chung): What did you DO?!

Chung (Aisha): Chung I'm in your body. Hehheheheh… Oh yeah, and I'm Aisha not Elsword.

Elsword (Chung): SO YOU WERE AISHA!

Chung (Aisha): Yep! And thanks for the body!

Elsword (Chung): WAIT COME BACK HERE!

Later…

Chung (Aisha): I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

Raven (Elsword): What? OH SO YOU TOOK MA MAN CHUNG'S BODY HUH?! WELL I'MMA DESTROY WITH MAH NASOD ARM!

Chung (Aisha): *Freiturnier Form Siege Shelling Stance* PEWPEWPEW MUTHAFUCKA!

Raven (Elsword): No! *hangs on to ledge with nasod claw*

Chung (Aisha): Too bad! IT'S TIME TO ACTIVATE….

SATTELITE RAINNNNNNN…

Raven (Elsword): *lets go of ledge without the hyper active even activating* AHHHHHHHHHhHHH!

Chung (Aisha): Ha. I knew you'd fall for that. #LITERALLY

Raven (Elsword): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *falls in front of Rena*

Rena: Lost to Chung in the sparring arena? You should really watch out for Satelli—

Raven (Elsword): I KNOW!

Rena: You seem loud today.

Raven (Elsword): Don't worry. I have chill pills. *hands chill pills over to Rena*

Rena: Oh thank y- *freezes because of chill pills*

Raven (Elsword): Haha! *grabs her hand to switch*

**FLASH!**

Rena (Elsword): Yes! Bet you never knew I was Elsword. Those chill pills were from a prank I pulled on Raven. I enchanted them so that you would freeze!

Raven (Rena): …. *still frozen*

Rena (Elsword): Ok bye!

Aisha (Raven): That's nice to know… *charges up magic staff* I've already gotten used to this body.

Rena (Elsword): ERMAGRSHHHHH! *runs from barrages of fire blasts*

Later…

Rena (Elsword): Ha! I'm back!

Chung (Aisha): I'm still champion so… HHAHHHAHHAHAH! YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME!

Rena (Elsword): Seriously, you need some chill pills. *hands chill pills*

Chung (Aisha): Oh Thank- *freezes up*

Rena (Elsword): HAHAHA! *pushes Aisha near ledge*

Chung (Aisha): ….. (This is madness!)

Rena (Elsword): Madness? THIS IS ELADVENTURES! *suddenly gets a cape and kicks Aisha off the ledge*

Chung (Aisha): Nuuuuuuu…. *epic music in background played in slow motion*

Chung (Aisha): *Falls on top of Eve*

Eve: …

Chung (Aisha): ….. *still frozen*

Eve: ….

Chung (Aisha): …

Eve: …..

Chung (Aisha): ….

Eve: …

Chung (Aisha): … *unfreezes*

**FLASH!**

Eve (Aisha): Woah! So I can speak in your body!

Chung (Eve): *facepalm* Drones. Attack her.

Eve (Aisha): Augh! *Runs from lasers*

Later…

Eve (Aisha) after finally taming the drones: HA I CAME BACK!

Rena (Elsword): WOAH EVE, YOU HAVE EMOTIONS?!

Eve (Aisha): I'm Aisha, baka.

Rena (Elsword): Oh. Well then… *fires arrows at drones*

Eve (Aisha): *lasers everywhere*

10 days later….

Rena (Elsword): Oh gosh I'm tired….

Eve (Aisha): Yeah me too…

Aisha and Elsword: *shake hands*

Rena (Elsword): So I guess this is a happy ending?

Eve (Aisha): Yep. ^_^

**THE END** of the—lul jk.

Switched Elgang: *surround Elsword and Aisha*

Rena (Elsword): Nah… This is still a happy ending.

Eve (Aisha): Yes it is.

Elsword and Aisha: TAKE THIS! *run into battle*

**THE END **of the—trolololololllololo

Ara bursts in.

Ara: KEHEHHEHEEHEHE MY DYNAMO IS FINALLY COMPLETE! IT'S GAME OVER FOR ALL OF YOU PEOPLE! HHAHAHHA! Wait… why do I have a spear?

Rena (Elsword): Yeah… you know that happy ending? Not happening.

Elgang: RUNNNNN! O_o'

**THE TRUE END **of the chapter.

Author's note: So yep. Took me a long time. But anyways you guys can call me Ryg. This is the end of the first special chapter. Until later guys. Ciao!


	5. Recklessest Fist

**Eladventures**

**Characters and other stuff belong to KOG and Kill3r Combo.**

The group is at the base.

Elsword: That was terrifying.

Aisha: What?

Elsword: Add or was it Ara? Confusion is in the air. _

Aisha: Oh.

Rena: *sits down beside them* Raven decided to go on a stroll, but he's been gone for a while.

Chung: *bursts in* GUYS! SOMEONE STOLE THE EL GEMS FROM THE CITY! *double classes to Deadly Trooper* I'll bet it's Banthus again!

Elsword: YOU'RE RIGHT! To the EL MOBI- Oh wait.

_FLASHBACK_

Aisha: The wheels on the bus go-

***CRASH***

Raven: Fuck.

_Back to the Present_

Elsword: :I

Aisha: ^_^

Chung: *breaks into Banthus' base* PUT YOUR HANDS UP! *takes out Silver Grenade launcher and puts on a SWAT Team mask*

Banthus: *puts hands up* WHAT DID WE DO?!

Elsword also wearing SWAT mask: YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR ROBBING THE EL GEMS!

Banthus: BUT WE DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING!

Chung: HE'S RESISTING ARREST! CALLING IN REINFORCEMENTS! AISHA, DO YOU COPY?

Aisha: Loud and clear! *banging can be heard at the door* PREPARING TO BREAK IN! *explosion blows through wall, leaving the door unscathed*

Banthus: SERIOUSLY JUST TAKE THE DOOR LIKE REGULAR CIVILIZED PEOPLE!

Rena: (It's not like you know anything about civilized people…) *prepares to shoot with her sniper bowrifle*

Banthus: STAY BACK! *slashes with giant sword*

Chung: HE'S FIGHTING BACK! BRING IN THE ARTILLERY STRIKE!

*explosion blows through wall revealing Eve with a helicopter made of drones*

Banthus: THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH OVERKILL!

Ara: *stabs Banthus in the back with spear* That's all you guys needed to do. =_=

Chung: Noo! I was about to finish him with a Deadly Chaser + Tactical Trooper finale! *cries*

Ara: That's alright Chung, *pats on back* Say… why do you only use two classes?

Chung: O_o'

_Flashback_

Fangirls: Hey Chung, What's your third 2nd job class?

Chung: Iron Paladin.

Fangirls: SHOW US!

Chung: *becomes Iron Paladin*

*awkward silence*

Fangirls: HAHHAA

LUL

CHUNG'S A GIRL

IRON PRINCESS

LUL KOG YOU HAVE DONE IT TODAY

IRON PRINCESS

HAHHAHHAHHAH

Chung: *makes the same pose he does when he loses in the arena*

_Back to the Present_

Chung: It's because KOG got lazy and didn't want a third class for me. ^_^'

Ara: _suspicions_

Elsword: Well, we found out that they DIDN'T HAVE THE EL!

Rest of the Elgang: WHAT?!

Rena: *jumps down from her sniping spot* So then who has it?

The Elgang sees a shadowy figure run across one of the holes they blew open.

Elsword: AFTER IT!

The el-oh-elgang chase after the shadowy figure to the end of Ruben Villiage. As they get closer to it, they see a shape that seems way too familiar.

Aisha: …Raven?!

Raven: *falls into the ground*

Elsword: Raven, are you alright? *goes to approach him*

Raven: Wait… stay… back… *punches Elsword away* I… can't control anym- *loses consciousness for a second and falls into mud*

Rena: *readies bow* There's something wrong with him. Stay back.

Raven: *manages to stand up and lifts the bag that contains the El*

Elsword: HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?

Raven: *ignores Elsword and heats up the bag*

Rena: *fires arrow*

Raven: *blocks arrow and slowly lifts the liquid El* No- *Drinks the El*

Elgang: !

Raven: …Ha…hahhahahhahhah…..WRHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA! *nasod arm glows bright orange* *suddenly rams into Rena at full force*

Rena: *gasps* **BAM! ***flies back from recoil*

Elsword: RENA! RAVEN'S WAY TO OP!

Aisha: OP?

Elsword: Overporn. (LUL JK) *takes a heavy slash at Raven*

Raven: *blocks and charges forward, pushing Elsword*

Aisha: No! Take this, THUNDERBOLT!

Raven: *absorbs blast with arm*

Eve: Aisha, his insanity is controlling him, he can't control himself! The El he just ate made his Nasod Arm stronger!

Raven: *fires back the lightning bolt from his arm*

Aisha: Guah! **Bzztt..**

Elsword: YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YO- *gets punched across the face* …..

Raven: *approaches Eve*

Eve: *fires lasers from her drones*

Raven: *dodges at full speed and closes in for the kill*

Ara: No! *slashes Raven away* Chung, we need you to use your 3rd class! We need a metal stronger than Raven's arm!

Chung: What 3rd class?!

Ara: Iron Paladin. Eun helped me look through you're memories, you can't fool me. Your Iron Paladin focuses on Destroyer, which is made of a really hard metal!

Chung: But I can't!

Ara: WHICH IS MORE IMPORTANT? YOUR FRIENDS OR YOUR POPULARITY?!

Chung: Ugh. Damnit KOG. *IRON PRINC—I MEAN PALADIN FORM!* Fuck you too, Ryg.

Elsword: Woah. He actually is kind of hot.

Aisha: Heh. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.

Elsword: NO I MEAN IN THAT FORM!

Raven: HA! YOU THINK THAT IS ENOUGH TO BEAT ME?! HAHHAHA! *about to stab Chung*

Chung: LUNATIC BLOW! ***CRUNCH* *BOOM* *CRUNCH* *BOOM* *CRUNCH* *BOOOOOOOMMMM!***

Raven: *faints and changes form to Veteran Commander*

Chung: Yeah! *does a victory dance*

Elsword: Seriously, why is your 3rd job class A GIRL?!

Chung: IT'S NOT A GIRL!

Elsword: But you have the physique of a girl.

Chung: WELL BLAME KOG.

Later…

Aisha: I guess you can't be a reckless fist anymore, can you Raven?

Raven: I can't let my insanity control me so I guess not. I'll only use it as a last resort.

Elsword: So now what?

Chung: Now I am never going into Iron Paladin form again. *sticks up middle finger*

**THE END** of the chapter.

Author's Note: Really, to tell the truth my sister told me that Iron Paladin has the physique of a girl. So I decided to put that in.


	6. The Dark Dimension

'Tis time for **Eladventures**

**Blablabla… Most things belong to KoG.**

Elsword: Take this, Wally! We'll show you the power of FRIENDSHIP!

Aisha: And it's MAGIC! (Reference: MLP [No I don't watch it.])

*awkward silence*

Elsword: Wat.

*CRUNCH*

Rest of the Elgang: o-o"

Raven: *does ninja moves in order to dodge missiles* DIE! *#NasodArmFireBreath*

Add: KEHEHHEHHEHEH I'LL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF….

Rena: Adding and subtracting?

Add: NUUU I MAEN HAXORS!

*giant laser*

*giant laser*

*giant laser*

*giant laser*

Chung: Noo! STOP IT'S TOO MUCH LAAGG!

*ominous purple portal appears*

Elgang: ERMAGRSH! *gets sucked in*

Add: YAS DA POWARS OF HAX KAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH—

_Back to the Elgang_

Rena: Stupid Add… Where are we?

?: Welcome… TO THE DARK WORLD!

*lights flash*

Elsword: Woah… It's nighttime! Wasn't it daytime a few seconds ago?

Rena: That's right, maybe we were teleported far away from where we were. #BlameAddsHax

?: OUT OF THE WAY!

A green haired boy pushes Elsword aside, carrying a bag of stolen El.

Elsword: HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THAT?! *runs after him*

Aisha: Elsword!

Raven: Aisha, stay here. We've got company.

A dark tank covers moon and lands right in front of them.

A black haired guy with yellow dynamo similar to Add's also appears.

_Quest Accepted: Stop the Tank!_

Chung: Awlright then, take this! COWS CANNON! *BOOM BOOM BOOM* *gets shot back by a giant orange blast*

?: *lands all badass with sunglasses and has black armor similar to Chung's* What do you think you're doing with technology like that? *aims black cannon at Chung* State your name.

Chung: B-but…

?: *cannon glows*

Chung: M'

?: *shoots blast by Chung's feet*

Chung: Alright! Alright… My name is Prince Chung Seiker of the Hamel Kingdom. *cringes*

Elsword: *flies into the party*

Rena: What happened to you?

?: You got them Elsword?

?: Yep. Now then, give us all your DE.

Elsword: What? All we have are ED! Elrios to… uhh whoever you are.

?: …What's Elrios? You're in Soirle now.

Elsword: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU PEOPLE?!

?: …Have you not heard of us? We're the Elgang, the all-powerful band of thieves that has stolen 95% of all El!

Elsword: What?! I thought Banthus did that!

*pausing for a moment of shock*

Anyways to sum what happened right now, the Elgang find out that they've been transported to Soirle, which by the way is backwards for Elrios, and they find out about their other selves. SO FORMAT CHANGE!

The ?s will now have their own distinguished characters, and to avoid confusion I will ad dark before their names.

Dark Elsword: That idiot Banthus, he could barely carry his own sword. And yet he's considered the hero of all Soirle. A shame I tell you.

Elsword: Yeah I know right, but I can't let you take that El! *slashes with Conwell*

Dark Elsword: *blocks with his own Conwell* I'm afraid I cannot let you take it back. *stabs Elsword with other sword*

Elsword: Guh…. You're allowed… to stab in this game? *falls*

Dark Elsword: Yes, and I'm sad to say, this is farewell. *raises sword to finish him off*

Raven: *punches Dark Elsword with Nasod Fist* Get up Elsword! Don't get caught off guard!

Elsword: But… It hurts so much…

Raven: *gets blasted aside by another orange blast*

The purple haired black armoured cannoned kid is…

Chung: Wait that's me!

Dark Chung: Yes… I'm Chung Seiker… but I'm not a stupid prince in your petty world. *shoots Chung down*

Fanguys: (lul fanguys) UMG HE'S SO BADASS

Fangirls: *appear* HOW DAIR YOU NAUT LIKE OUR AUSUM CHUNG?! *fights with Fanguys*

Chung: *quickly stands up* Take this Siege Shelling! *fires missiles*

Dark Chung: *counters with giant fucking large ass cannon*

Chung: Well, THEN TAKE THIS! OUTRAGE STRI—

Dark Chung grabs Chung by the neck, and with a smirk, he does an outrageously brutal version of Brutal Swing. You might as well call it Brutal Brutal Swing.

Dark Chung: Have a nice flight!

Chung: HOW MUCH KD DOES THAT EVEN HAAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! *flies away Team Rocket style*

Raven: Baka… I guess I should face my other self. *confronts other self*

*epic music plays in background*

COMMENCE

Raven: BURN IN HELLLLLLLLL! *fires a giant stream of fire from his fist*

Dark Raven: DIEEEEEEEE! *releases water from his fist*

Raven: Pfbbfbfbffbfbfbbfbfbfbfbfft. *gets pushed back by water*

Dark Raven: Haha! I'm unstoppable!

Raven: *punches Dark Raven* *punch* *punch* *punch*

Dark Raven: Ow stop! *punched* Stahp! *punched* PLZ DON'T HURT ME *punched* *cries*

Raven: O-o

Dark Raven: T_T

Raven: STOP CRYING! *punch**punch**punch**punch**punch**punch**punch**punch**punch*

Dark Raven: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Of course we forgot about Elsword…_

Elsword: *attempting to pull sword out of chest*

Dark Elsword: *glances away from Raven and Dark Raven's fight* Well, as I was saying, FAREWELL! *raises other sword*

Elsword: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Dark Elsword: Haha.. Just kidding, that would be way too brutal… *kicks Elsword in the gut*

Elsword: Gah! *faints*

_Meanwhile…_

Aisha: So how are you enjoying your tea, fair lady?

Dark Eve: Well, thank you Aisha.

Aisha (Whispers to Rena): HOLY CRAP SHE TALKS!

Rena: A lot more than that stinker there. *points at Eve*

Aisha and Rena: *giggling*

Eve: *does a tray flip and prepares drones for battle*

Aisha: HOLY CRAP I THINK WE PISSED HER OFF!

Rena: O_o

Both versions of Rena and Aisha: *flee from explosions happening behind them*

_JUST NOTICED WE FORGOT ABOUT ARA!_

Ara: *walking down the streets of Dark Hamel with lava rivers under her when she notices a black headed fellow* ADD?!

Dark Add: Well, yeah that's me. I come… from the Future!

Ara: =_='

Dark Add: NOW TAKE THIS! THE POWER OF FAIRNESSSSSS! *uninsanely throws a dynamo at her*

Ara: WHAT THE FUU BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *launches a flurry of orbs at Dark Add while making a Shoop-da-Woop face*

Dark Add: Noooo! *slow motion* *DEVASTATING MUSIC IN BACKGROUND* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ara: =_= *walks away at regular speed*

Dark Add: I think there's something wrong with me…

_Meanwhile…_

Dark Elsword: *lands a finishing blow on Raven* Alright then, good work Chung! Let's get these guys out of here.

Elsword and Raven's "dead" bodies are loaded into the tank.

VROOOMMMM! *crunch*

Chung (unconscious): *lands on tank*

Dark Elsword: *flashes a quick glare at Dark Chung then drags Chung's "dead" body into the tank as well.

VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Dark Elsword: Ladies, we're done here! Get on the tank and we're on the roll!

The girls load up on the tank and Dark Eve throws a laser at Eve that flies by her ear and blows her a kiss.

Eve: *clenches her fists together*

Rena: WHERE ARE THE GUYS?!

Dark Elsword: Well, we decided to give them…. A little road trip…. See ya! *drives the car away*

The girls are left devastated on the empty trail, but there is still hope!

**To be continued and also end of the chapter.**


	7. The Dark Dimension Part Two

**Eladventures**

Continuation of The Dark Dimension

**I'm just going to stop saying KOG owns the characters and other stuff, because by reading the first chapters you should have an idea that they do. If you skipped the FIRST chapters, then too bad.**

I'm bored so to get creative I'll just write in a Homestuck format for a few sentences.

_You are Rena, the highly skilled archer that kicks the crap out of people in PVP. For some reason you chose to have a tea party with your dark self instead of help the male bitches, but they are gone now. It sort of brings a bit of relief, but well, they're your friends. And with "friendship" you now need to get them back with the help of the silent bitch and the purple bitch._

_Chase after the Fuck Tank_

_You chase after the Fuck Tank, which I decided to call it. I mean… which you decided to call it. Probably because of its dark colors. You do think that Dark Chung is a badass. Mostly because the author *coughs* Ryg *coughs* forced you to do so. Either way, there are a bunch of light monsters in your way. You aren't surprised, after all this is the alternate dimension of your world. _

_Tell purple bitch to use a fire spell_

_You tell your purple bitch to use some minor fire spell on it. 'course it doesn't work and you are forced to go on your own terms._

_Kick the piece of shit in the face._

_Ouch! You kicked the monster out of the server! (pun intended) Well, it seems that you have a little way ahead of you, because you see the shadow of the base._

_Rally Forth._

Hehe.. I'll stop now.

Aisha: Woah! Their base is huge! Made out of titanium or something!

Rena: Well, it doesn't look that advanced. Probably because our base has a lot of technology like *coughs* The El Cave *coughs* I mean, sirens and stuff. At least our base is stylish like a treehouse. This base is just a giant fucking block of metal.

Aisha: How do you think we'll get in?!

Ara: *appears* WHAT THE FUU BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—There's your entrance!

Aisha: WOAH! SINCE WHEN COULD YOU DO THAT?!

Ara: Since he happened. =M= *points far away*

*back to Dark Hamel*

Dark Add: *still falling* There IS something wrong with me! … Or is there?

*back to the base*

Ara: Yep.

Elgirls: CHARGE! *they fly into an empty base*

Rena: Wow.. They have terrible security.

They get to where the male bitches are captivated.

Aisha: Yo guise!

Raven: I WOULD REALLY HELP IF YOU'D GET US OUT OF HERE!

Ara: WHAT DA FUU—

Eve: *pushes aside Ara and fires lasers from drones*

Elsword: OMG EVE YOU'RE A LIFESAVER!

Dark Elgang: *fly through roof into the chamber*

Dark Raven: They've escaped! OMG AND HE'S HERE! *points at Raven*

Dark Elsword: You better not fail us this time…

Both dark and non-dark Elsword and Chung charge at their other selves.

Elsword: Take this! Fatal Fap! I mean.. Slap!

Dark Elsword: Fap?! Then I'll counter! *counters*

Elsword: *flies from recoil*

*epic screen change from Elsword to Chung*

Chung: PEW PEW PEW

Dark Chung: Amateur. *throws cannon at Chung*

Chung: *gets flattened*

*another epic screen change between Chung to Raven*

Raven: BURNNNNNNNN INNNNNNNNNNNNNNN HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Dark Raven: Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *cries* *dies*

*epic screen change from Raven to Elsword*

Dark Elsword: STUPID RAVEN! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO FINISH THIS MYSELF! *epic slow motion slash towards Raven*

Aisha: Not so fast! *activates freeze spell towards Dark Elsword*

Dark Elsword: Tsk.. *freezes up*

Aisha: *gets hit by a fireblast*

Dark Aisha: I won't let you hurt my… "Acquaintances". *starts comboing Aisha like a bawse*

*screen change to… Dark Add.*

Dark Add: SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME?!

*screen change to Elsword*

Elsword: *knocks aside Dark Elsword* So what's that about me being caught off guard?!

Raven: Let's talk about it la—

Elsword: *gets stabbed in the back by Dark Elsword* B-but I thought you were frozen!

Dark Elsword: *burns through the ice with a rune*

Elsword: HOW?! YOU'RE NOT A RUNE SLAYER!

Dark Elsword: Idiot. We're all classes **combined into one.**

Elsword: !

*epic transition to Chung*

Chung: *gets beat down* Ow… Well… *crunch*

Dark Chung: Any last words? *takes off sunglasses to reveal his purple eyes*

Chung: Yes…. Actually.

Dark Chung: What?

Chung: *changes to Tactical Trooper* SATELLITE RAINNNNNNNNNNNN! *missiles everywhere*

Dark Chung: ARGHHH! *gets overwhelmed by missiles*

Chung: HAHA! That's what you get for trying to beat Prince Sei— *gets hit by a Quantum Ballista*

Dark Chung: You… You're awfully spoiled as a prince.

Chung: Agh… *rubs hand over his wound*

Dark Chung: Enough playing around. It's over. *charges up gun*

_Warning Lots of Caps_

Rena: OMG DO SOMETHING! *shakes Aisha*

Aisha: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! FIREBALL! #blocked FREEZE! #blocked THUNDER! #blocked

Rena: JUST CONTROL CHUNG OR SOMETHING!

Aisha: I DON'T HAVE THAT TYPE OF MAGIC!

Rena: HERE A SKILL NOTE THOUGH IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY! *shoves skill note in face*

Aisha: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! *casts*

Puppet Sticks appear in front of Aisha and fly into Chung. Then they become transparent.

Chung (partially controlled by Aisha): WHAT IS HAPPENING?!

_Meanwhile in Chung's Mind_

Chung: GIVE ME THE CONTROLS TO MY BODY AISHA!

Aisha: NO THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!

*fights over Chung's body controls*

_Meanwhile outside of Chung's Mind_

Chung (partially controlled by Aisha): STAHPPP! *prances around*

Dark Chung: *glaring*

Chung (controlled by Aisha): YES I HAVE FULL CONTROL NOW!

Dark Chung: QUIT FOOLING AROUND! *swings cannon like a hammer* I'LL MAKE YOUR BLOOD FLY!

Chung (controlled by Aisha): *ducks* Eep! Oh wait… Blood? YES I HAVE A PERFECT IDEA!

Rena: Go for it, go for it!

Chung (in his mind): Plz don't do it Big Sis…. PLEASE!

Chung (controlled by Aisha): I KNOW YOUR WEAKNESS! IT'S EVERY GUY'S WEAKNESS!

Dark Chung: Oh, and what is that?

Chung (controlled by Aisha): *transforms into Iron Paladin* Teehee! *kisses Dark Chung*

Dark Chung: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! O_o *nosebleed*

Chung: AISHA! WHYYYYYY!

_Meanwhile with Elsword…._

Elsword: *pushes dark Conwell out of his chest* Ugh.… You don't get the meaning of classes!

Dark Elsword: What do you mean?

Elsword: If you combine all your classes into one, then you don't have the total combined power!

Dark Elsword: That's impossible. *readies sword*

_Meanwhile with Chung…_

Dark Chung: *EXTREMELY NOSEBLEEDING* *starts to turn white*

_Meanwhile with Elsword…_

Elsword: Classes were made to have their own unique power!

Dark Elsword: Yes I knew that.

Elsword: Well, it doesn't seem you have much knowledge. Elnoob.

Dark Elsword: Well, your comebacks are those of like a little child's. Elboy.

Elsword: O_o (and that is how Elboy began.) WELL THEN I'LL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF THE KNIGHT!

*INFINITY SWORD: BLADE RAIN!

Dark Elsword: What is this monstrosity?

*RUNE SLAYER: SHINING RUNE BUSTER!

Dark Elsword: ! *flies into black hole*

*FINISHING MOVE: LORD KNIGHT: GIGANTIC BLADEEEEEEEE!

Elsword: *summons a giant sword and grabs it* NOW THIS… IS A FAREWELL! *SLASH SLASH SLASHITY SLASH*

Dark Elsword: Gahh! *_* *flies into the "dead" body of Dark Raven*

_Meanwhile with Chung…_

Dark Chung: *faints from loss of blood*

Chung (restored control of his own body): HAHAHA! Fuck you Aisha.

Aisha: Hey, you won right?

Chung: Yep! *does an epic dance*

Aisha (whispers to Rena): He doesn't notice he's still in Iron Princess Form. Teehee!

Aisha and Rena: #SELFIE

Chung: HEY!

_SUDDEN PURPLE PORTAL_

Add: I FOUND WHERE YOU GUYS WERE! HAHHAHA! AND THAT LOSER ME OVER THERE WILL GET A TASTE OF MY HAX AXE!

Dark Add: Hey that rhymes! And NOO YOU MUST USE THE POWER OF FAIRNESS!

Add: SLICE!

Chung: LAAAAAAAAGGGG!

Elgang: *gets sucked into portal*

Dark Elsword: I'M NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE! *jumps into portal*

Raven: *throws Wally into portal*

Dark Elsword: *flies back through portal* *CRUNCH*

Chung: Yo… poor you.

Eve: *shoots a laser through the portal and blows a kiss*

Dark Eve: *groans*

Elgang: YEAH WE DID IT!

Raven: Wait guys we can't celebrate, Banthus is attacking!

Elsword: =_=' TO THE EL MOBILE!

_**The End of the Chapter**_

Author's note: Don't ask about Chung please. SPECIAL CHAPTER IS UP NEXT! And no I'm not saying Add uses Hax. Anyways bye!


End file.
